Magnolia City
by Kerasi
Summary: Magnolia City a place filled of nice people and lovely scenery but don't be fooled because every place has their own dark secrets. As crimes begin to get out of hand for the FBI agents as they begin to search for the suspect or should I say suspects? (AU) (Some romance but later on in the story)


Hello everyone. (: Hope everyone is doing good! I use to write stories a long time ago and quit writing for a while, only practiced from time to time. Now I'm back and I wouldn't say better since I'm still eh with my writing but hey I've been wanting to post this for a long while so why not give it a shot! I will not give up on this story and hopefully I can get advice from you guys aswell as ideas, and a beta! But enjoy nonetheless! ((:

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia, a 23-year-old blonde haired woman, was peacefully sleeping on her comfy pink bed when her partner busts through the door to her apartment shouting at the top of his lungs about some new case while landing right on top of her.

She kicks him off the bed, scolding him for barging into her apartment and for rudely awakening her as she sighs and walks towards the bathroom to freshen up. Natsu Dragneel; a 24-year-old man who has "salmon" (*cough* pink *cough*) hair, 5'9", and has been Lucy's best friend since freshmen year of high school. The blonde lets out a snort as she recalls the memory of them meeting the first time.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _A younger looking Lucy was roaming the halls of Magnolia high school during lunch deciding not to eat since she didn't bring any food and the cafeteria food didn't taste all that great. Being the new girl was hard in her opinion, she didn't know anyone at school except for a couple of girls she met in homeroom, that also being the only class she had with them. The blonde-haired girl sighed for the millionth time as she passed by a set of lockers. Hearing a yell, she looked forward and yelped in surprise as she was hit and knocked to the floor._

 _She felt sticky and drenched as she glanced down, she saw the white top of her uniform now soaked in sticky orange soda. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she quickly got up and kneed the stranger in the gut causing the person to yelp as he doubled over in pain._

 _"Hmph! Look at what you did!" Lucy had no idea where her confidence came from but, as soon as she yelled at the stranger she felt a bit happy for standing up for herself._

 _"Sorry, but you should watch yer going!" The male voice retorted as he was now fully standing giving Lucy a full view of him. He was attractive alright but she noticed he had pink hair which completely threw her off._

 _Ignoring his comment, she busted out into a fit of giggles and pointed at his hair, "It's pink!" She shouted out and continued to laugh her giddy ass off._

 _"SALMON! It's_ salmon _!" He glared at Lucy as she continued to laugh wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye as she stood and glanced at the odd boy._

 _She took in his full appearance and realized the pi- salmon hair suited him in a peculiar way. He was muscular and was only taller than her by at least a couple inches not only that but he was wearing an odd yet beautiful scarf around his neck that looked similar to scales from some sort of reptile; and of course, he was wearing the male uniform for school._

 _Lucy then realized she had been staring at him as she looked up at his face and saw him wearing a smug smirk. The blonde-haired girl turned her head away ignoring the warm feeling on her face as she crossed her arms over her big bust, but quickly put her arms back down as she came to realize she was still soaking wet._

 _"Damn you!" she yelled as she looked down at her wet frame that was now drying and sticking to her skin._

 _Seeing the boy's face, she looked closer and saw he was blushing, quickly looking down she noticed you could see her leopard bra!_

 _"PERVERT!"_

 _"OW!"_

 _The boy held his head in pain as he shot a glare at the girl in front of him who had hit him on the head with her book. After getting over the pain he grabbed her wrist and led her somewhere Lucy was unaware of._

 _"W-Where are we going!?" she screeched slightly panicking as he winced._

 _"Nurses office. She has extra shirts." He mumbled._

 _She closed her mouth and nodded as he led her to the nurse's office. He didn't even knock as he entered the room, dragging the blonde along with him. Once in the office Lucy snatched her wrist back, rubbing at the sore spot as she inspected it for bruising._

 _"Hello! What brings you here?" a feminine voice spoke._

 _"Hey Mira!" Natsu greeted then pointed to Lucy and answered her question, "I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway and that caused me to spill my drink all over her. She needs a new shirt."_

 _Mira nodded and opened a door to a closet, "What size do you wear uh..." the white-haired woman asked but trailed off._

 _"Medium, and my name is Lucy." the blonde said as she watched amused by his sudden fascination of the fish in the tank._

 _Mira soon walks out of the closet with a clean shirt to the girls uniform. Lucy took it from the woman and thanked her, making her way into the bathroom. Once she enters the said room she shut the door and stripped off the wet clothing and put on the new dry one._

 _She walked out of the room and handed Mira the wet shirt, thanking her once more._

 _"Er. Sorry again..about spilling soda on your shirt.." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks._

 _Lucy turned to the owner of the voice, her features softening._

 _"Its fine..I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She replied as she offered a small smile._

 _"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said as he gave her a lopsided-toothy grin._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

A smile tugs at her lips as she exits the bathroom to find Natsu no longer there. She gave a shrug and changes into her outfit for the day which consists of a navy blue short sleeve V-neck along with black slacks. She quickly finishes putting her clothes on and ties her shoes before getting up and heading towards the door.

The blonde grabs her purse and makes her way out of her flat closing the door and locking it before making her way down the steps. She enters the lobby area and makes her way towards the main doors, waving goodbye to the landlady.

Once she walks out of the main entrance of the building she spots Natsu leaning against a light pole. He notices her and begins to walk towards their destination as she catches up with a slight jog.

As Natsu and Lucy walk side by side towards the large building, they begin to talk about the case that the pink haired idiot had brought up.

"What's the case about again?" Lucy said as she gives Natsu a quick side glance before looking forward again.

Anytime a case is brought up Natsu suddenly gets a serious look in his eyes, even if he is excited its not something to be laughing or smiling about.

Natsu narrows his eyes as he speaks, "Chief told me a _woman_ in her twenties was raped then brutally murdered last night." He stuffs his hands into his front pockets, his face fills with disgust.

"What's her name?" the blonde asks hesitantly.

" _Flare Corona_."

* * *

 **That's the end of that! Hope you guys liked it! Please do give me feedback on what to do or how to make it better! Mean comments aren't necessary so if you don't like the story just move on from it, okay? (: Thanks!**

 **~LePengwen**


End file.
